


Nocturnal Watz

by redcrw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...or not, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, Post-Canon, Tender Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, side Hunk/Shay, side sheith
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrw/pseuds/redcrw
Summary: “Dobbiamo parlare di molte cose.”“Dobbiamo recuperare questi cinque anni.” Gli rispose sedendosi al suo posto, l'altro annuì mettendosi accanto a lei.





	Nocturnal Watz

**Author's Note:**

> Fic scritta per il Calendario dell’Avvento del gruppo italiano di Voltron ✨
> 
> Enjoy! ✨

Aveva promesso a Matt che avrebbe preso lei i dolci prenotati per il cenone della Vigilia di Natale a casa di Shiro, il fratello le aveva raccomandato di prenderli alla pasticceria, ma come al solito Pidge aveva lavorato tutta la notte per un progetto. Dopo la distruzione definitiva dell'Impero di Zarkon e la nascita di una nuova Coalizione gestita da Allura, Pidge aveva deciso di stabilirsi sulla Terra per esaminare e combinare le altre tecnologie con la propria insieme al Garrison, ma visto che aveva alcune cose da sistemare aveva deciso di stare ancora un po' lí.  
Il suo appartamento era composto da tre stanze e un laboratorio dove aveva passato tutta la mattina a dormire ignorando tutte le telefonate e i messaggi del fratello.

Si svegliò nel pomeriggio, tranquillamente indossò i vestiti puliti e mangiò un panino prendendo il telefono. Aprì i messaggi di Matt e li lesse, smise di mangiare e guardò l'orologio poi il telefono.   
“CAZZO.” Urlò prima di correre in camera per indossare l'outfit che aveva deciso insieme a Matt e uscì di tutta fretta per raggiungere la pasticceria (di cui non ricordava nemmeno l'ubicazione) e l'orario di chiusura si avvicinava sempre di più.  
Sbuffò e prese il telefono per digitare il numero di Hunk che fortunatamente rispose subito.  
“Pidge? Dove sei?”  
“Alla ricerca della pasticceria.”  
“COSA?”  
Subito dopo Hunk tossì attirando l'attenzione di Matt che subito si voltò verso di lui. Gli fece segno di non preoccuparsi e si rivolse verso Pidge: “Ti mando il messaggio con l'indirizzo, ora vai che qui stiamo per iniziare.”  
“Ci sono tutti?”  
“Mancate tu e Lance.”  
Quel nome le fece arricciare il naso, l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto era stato al suo matrimonio con un'aliena di cui non ricordava il nome, cinque anni fa.

Erano stati invitati tutti del team, lei era contenta per il suo migliore amico, ma vederlo ridere con qualcuno che non era lei la faceva stare male. Quella cerimonia era stata una tortura, il pranzo un po' meno grazie a Shiro e Keith che la distraevano.  
Negli anni, Pidge aveva sviluppato dei sentimenti per il paladino blu, ma visto che non erano ricambiati aveva preferito ignorarli dedicandosi al lavoro.

Sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi: “Va bene, ci vediamo tra poco.” Disse la donna prima di chiudere la telefonata e correre alla pasticceria. 

-

Quando Pidge arrivò con i dolci, tutti erano sistemati a tavola. Shiro, con i capelli raccolti in una crocchia, l'aveva accolta con uno dei piccoli galra che lui e Keith avevano adottato prima di trasferirsi su Nuova Altea. Il piccolino si illuminò quando vide la donna e si lanciò su di lei che lo prese al volo.  
“Zia Pidge!!!”  
Pidge sorrise e guardò Shiro che le fece cenno di entrare, con il piccolo in braccio si diresse verso l'interno dove erano presenti tutti tranne Lance e Hunk, probabilmente era in cucina, però notò che c'erano solo tre posti liberi e questo le fece aggrottare le sopracciglia. Posò il piccolo a terra, che corse dai propri fratelli, si tolse il cappotto che venne preso da Shiro dopo aver chiuso la porta.   
“Lance arriverà tra poco.”  
“E sua moglie?”  
“Non te l'ha detto?” Chiese incredulo. “Hanno divorziato dopo due anni.”  
Pidge non disse niente, ma annuì prima di raggiungere gli altri in sala con i dolci in mano.

Alla fine nessuno era cambiato, Pidge aveva mantenuto i rapporti e seguiva con attenzione la crescita dei piccoli di Shiro e Keith e ogni tanto li andava a trovare portando nuovi giocattoli. In quel momento stavano giocando ai piedi della sedia di Keith che le sorrise non appena la vide, Allura e Coran la salutarono con un cenno della mano poi tornarono a discutere su alcune pratiche. Matt fu sollevato di vederla: “Pensavo che ti fossi persa.”  
“Nah, mi sono solo addormentata.” Rispose prima di mostrargli i dolci. “Dove li metto?”  
“In cucina, Hunk è lì.”  
Annuì avviandosi nella stanza accanto dove Hunk stava preparando i piatti. Alzò lo sguardo e le sorrise: “Vedo che sei riuscita a prenderli.”  
“Stava abbassando la serranda quando sono arrivata.”  
Pidge poggiò i dolci sul tavolo e aiutò l'altro a preparare i piatti. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', intanto nell'altra stanza si sentiva le voci del gruppo dare il benvenuto a qualcuno.   
Pidge prese un paio di piatti e si avviò verso la sala da pranzo, ma venne bloccata da Hunk.  
“Dovresti parlargli.”  
“È da più di cinque anni che me lo dici.”  
“E non l'hai mai fatto, considerala come un'occasione. Non sai mai cosa potresti scoprire.” Disse facendole l'occhiolino, Pidge scosse la testa e uscì sorridendo ai presenti prima di posare lo sguardo su Lance che aveva in braccio uno dei piccoli e stava parlando con Matt.

Era rimasto il Lance che aveva visto cinque anni fa al matrimonio, capelli marrone scuro corti e la barbetta incolta. Lui si accorse di lei dopo qualche minuto, fu sorpreso di vederla e rimase per qualche minuto con la bocca aperta.   
“Pidge?”  
“Lance.” Rispose posando i piatti sul tavolo; l'uomo si avvicinò a lei dopo aver lasciato il piccolo galra a Shiro e l'abbracciò, Pidge rimase sorpresa però si lasciò andare stringendolo a sé. 

Gli era mancato quell'idiota che per anni era stato al suo fianco, il suo migliore amico che spesso dormiva nella propria stanza perché avevano passato tutta la giornata a giocare ai videogames presi al centro commerciale ed era troppo stanco per alzarsi. Il miglior amico del quale si era innamorata, un amore che purtroppo non veniva ricambiato. 

Si staccarono dopo pochi minuti e notò che tutti li guardavano, in attesa di qualcosa.   
Tossì prima di guardare Lance che continuò a sorriderle.   
“Dobbiamo parlare di molte cose.”  
“Dobbiamo recuperare questi cinque anni.” Gli rispose sedendosi al suo posto, l'altro annuì mettendosi accanto a lei. 

Gli altri paladini sorrisero, mettendosi a tavola mentre Hunk portava i piatti per mettersi poi a capotavola accanto a Shay.

“Buon appetito!”

-

La cena passò tranquilla, i piatti di Hunk erano insuperabili e i dolci che aveva portato Pidge erano ottimi. 

Una volta che i piccoli furono messi a letto, il gruppo continuò a chiacchierare davanti a una tazza di cioccolato. Gli argomenti variavano a seconda di chi parlava: Allura iniziò a discutere di come le decisioni prese da Shiro su delle alleanze fossero state corrette, Keith parlò della nuova attrezzatura creata da Pidge per la Blade of Marmora, Lance invece raccontò una delle sue storie da cacciatore di taglie. 

Non era una novità.  
Da quando Voltron era stato sciolto, i paladini dovevano trovarsi un piccolo hobby e Lance aveva scelto la strada di cacciatore di taglie, così aveva conosciuto la ex moglie e così l'aveva lasciata. Non fece trapelare il vero motivo, disse solo che le cose non funzionavano un granché soprattutto dopo il cambio di aziende che aveva fatto lei. 

Pidge sospirò, voleva sapere il perché di quella rottura e perché Lance non le aveva detto che aveva divorziato, ma in fondo lei non si era fatta più sentire.   
Quasi sparì dalla sua vita, tenendosi in contatto solo con gli altri, ignorando gli inviti che Lance le aveva mandato.

Verso l'una, gli invitati decisero di tornare a casa dandosi appuntamento per il giorno dopo per il pranzo, Pidge e Lance se ne andarono e percosero un breve tratto assieme rimanendo in silenzio.   
Solo quando raggiunsero l'appartamento di Pidge, lei parlò: “È stata una bella serata.”  
“Già, dovremmo farlo più spesso.”  
La ragazza annuì prima di guardare la porta, poi tornò su di lui che aveva messo le mani in tasca.   
“Vuoi salire? Ti offro qualcosa da bere e parliamo di questi cinque anni.”  
Lance fu sorpreso da quelle parole, ma annuì e la seguì all'interno. 

L'appartamento era in disordine, macchinari e pezzi di questi erano un po' ovunque, stesso valeva per le tazze vuote. Sul muro erano attaccate lavagne con sopra dei calcoli e disegni, vicino piccole luci natalizie lampeggiavano.   
Lance si tolse il cappotto e lo appese accanto a quello di Pidge che era andata in cucina per prendere una bottiglia di vino e un paio di bicchieri.   
Tornò dopo pochi minuti e lo condusse nella camera da letto,  molto più ordinata rispetto al salotto.   
Si misero seduti sul letto e Pidge versò il vino nei bicchieri, ne passò uno a Lance che ringraziò e iniziò a bere.

Seguì un momento di silenzio poi Lance parlò: “Che fine hai fatto in questi cinque anni?”  
“Sono stata in giro, un po' su Olkarion, un po' su Gal e raramente su Nuova Altea.” Rispose portandosi alle labbra il bicchiere. “Tu? Preso qualcuno d'interessante?”  
“Nah, ho catturato vecchi comandanti Galra, ma niente di più.” Ridacchiò Lance che la guardò.  
“E la tua ex moglie?”  
“Beh, diciamo che lei aveva un target di cui io non condividevo la cattura.”  
“Chi era?”  
“Te.”   
Pidge aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Volevano farti fuori, ho sempre trovato il modo di proteggerti senza farmi scoprire.” Disse Lance che versò altro vino nel bicchiere. “Un giorno però Malkia scoprì la cosa e dopo una frase di troppo se n'è andata, un paio di giorni dopo mi era arrivata una lettera dove diceva che il nostro matrimonio era fallito e che era meglio non vederci più.”  
“Che cosa le hai detto?”  
Lance poggiò il bicchiere a terra, avvicinandosi all'orecchio della donna che rimase immobile.  
“Che ti amavo e che ti amo tutt'ora.”

Il mondo di Pidge si fermò, dopo anni aveva scoperto che l'amore che provava per Lance era ricambiato e ora lui era accanto a lei, sussurrandole all'orecchio che l'amava.   
Lentamente si voltò verso di lui e alzò la testa sfiorandogli le labbra, ma Lance la catturò in un bacio che aspettava da tempo. Si lasciò trasportare sul letto, stendendosi dopo aver appoggito il bicchiere ai piedi del letto. Lui si mise sopra di lei, continuando a baciarla mentre le mani le accarezzavano il corpo coperto da quei vestiti che erano diventati troppo stretti. 

Pidge mormorò il suo nome sulle sue labbra prima di spogliarlo e accarezzargli il petto ricoperto da cicatrici e bruciature. Lui fece lo stesso con lei, togliendole il vestito e la fascia per il seno. Nemmeno Pidge era sfuggita alle torture della guerra nonostante la giovane età, una delle poche cicatrici visibili campeggiava poco più sotto del seno destro. Delicatamente strusciò le labbra vicino al capezzolo fino a scendere sulla ferita curata da tempo grazie ai cryopod del Castello Dei Leoni, la baciò più volte e lentamente come se fosse ancora una ferita aperta che aspettava di essere curata dai baci del vecchio paladino blu. Pidge sospirò e tirò leggermente la testa all'indietro godendosi quelle attenzioni che continuarono per un po', le sua labbra baciavano ogni centrimetro della pelle portando più attenzione sul seno e sulle cicatrici. 

Una mano scese verso le calze nere, accarezzandole l'interno della coscia. Lance ridacchiò alla faccia che fece la donna quando la mano passò dalla coscia al sesso facendo un po' di pressione con il dorso della mano.  
“Lance...” Mugugnò prima di muovere il bacino contro le dita che avevano superato le calze e gli slip. Continuò a toccarla mentre con l'altra mano la spogliò completamente, Pidge continuava a gemere a quelle attenzioni che la facevano bagnare sempre di più. 

Dopo qualche minuto, Lance allontanò le dita dal sesso di Pidge per denudarsi e permetterle di riprendere un po' il fiato. Si mise accanto a lei che subito si mise su di lui, strusciando il proprio sesso contro quello di Lance che era già mezzo duro. Quando fu soddisfatta, Pidge guardò Lance e sorrise prima di guidare il membro nel proprio interno iniziando a muoversi. 

La stanza veniva riempita dai gemiti e sospiri di entrambi, piccole lucine appese alla parete splendevano nella semi oscurità dell'ambiente risaltando il corpo di Pidge che cavalcava Lance prima lentamente, per abituarsi alla presenza, poi aumentò andando sempre più affondo con le spinte. 

Non ci misero molto per raggiungere entrambi il climax, Pidge si abbandonò sul petto di Lance sospirando, fece uscire fuori il membro e poggiò la testa contro la sua spalla. Era stanchissima come lo era anche l'uomo sotto di lei che mise sul braccio attorno alla vita e chiuse gli occhi, entrambi caddero in un sonno profondo.

-

Pidge si svegliò con il telefono che squillava, sbuffò prima di allungare la mano e rispondere al telefono.   
“Chi è?” mormorò poggiando la testa sul cuscino.   
“È quasi ora di pranzo, Pidge, dove sei?” Chiese Shiro dall'altra parte.   
Ah, già, il pranzo di Natale. Si passò una mano sul viso e sospirò. Lance intanto si era avvicinato poggiando la testa sulla sua schiena, dove strusciò leggermente la punta del naso mentre un braccio le circondava la vita.   
Gli lanciò un'occhiata prima di tornare alla conversazione. “Sono a casa, cinque minuti e sono lì.”  
“Non ti dimenticare Lance.”  
“Non preoccuparti.”  
La telefonata terminò e poggiò il telefono sul comodino prima di voltarsi verso l'uomo che dormiva serenamente, gli accarezzò i capelli scuri prima di chiamarlo per farlo svegliare.   
“Buongiorno.” Mormorò quando si voltò verso di lei e si stropicciò l'occhio, le sorrise. "Ieri notte è stata fantastica."   
La donna annuì prima di accarezzargli la guancia, rimasero qualche minuto in silenzio poi Lance parlò: “Allora... ieri notte, ti ho detto che ti amo però non ho sentito una tua risposta.”  
“Penso che i baci e aver fatto l'amore abbiano risposto alla tua domanda.”  
“Sì, ma vorrei sentirlo dire.”  
Pidge ridacchiò prima di baciargli le labbra e guardarlo negli occhi azzurri. “Ti amo.”  
“Anche io, tantissimo.”  
Lance ricambiò il bacio prima di strusciare il naso contro quello di Pidge, poi poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.   
“Devo chiedere ad Allura di trovarmi un posto su Nuova Altea. Ho chiuso con i cacciatori di taglie e poi voglio stare più vicino a te.”  
Le disse stringendola a sé, Pidge sorrise prima di baciargli la fronte. Finalmente poteva vivere la vita con la persona che aveva sempre più desiderato al mondo.

Rimasero a letto per un altro paio di minuti poi si alzarono per vestirti. Dopo un'oretta erano sulla porta, mano nella mano pronti ad affrontare una nuova vita assieme.


End file.
